


An Expected Valentine

by adepressedmeme



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: This is a soft core one-shot between Nora and Nick Valentine. Romantic, not vulgar language used.





	An Expected Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any sort of sex scene. Please let me know of things you liked and areas I could improve. Enjoy!

The smell of the tobacco on the breeze cut sharp long the stale wasteland air. Nora turned to the familiar scent, meeting the piercing yellow glow of her companion’s eyes. They had been traveling together for a while now. Valentine helped her find her husband’s killer, and she just returned the favor to find Eddie Winters. Valentine hadn’t spoken since he visited Jennifer Lands’ grave. Nora understood that even though he is a synth, the memories he had of Jennifer felt as real as they did to the original Nick. She felt it was not her place to interrupt his thoughts with conversation, so she reached out and wrapped her hand with this plated one. The synth skin wasn’t human or robotic, but felt of a thick silicon material. Nick glanced down at the action. He remembered how she recoiled at his rough appearance when they first met, but now as they have gone through thick and thin together, she seems to have embraced him. Nora did not speak, but she didn’t need to say a word for Nick to understand that she was there for him. Sometimes Nick thinks he sees something in her eyes that goes beyond their friendship, but chalks it up to a lack of processing ability in his prototype mind. Nora watched Nick’s face for any movements that could help her figure out what he was thinking and feeling. After Nick finished his cigarette with a long drag, she led him by the hand to partially collapsed building to take shelter for the night. Still, Nick was silent. Nora decided that if it was the memories of one woman that is causing him such pain, new memories with another could be his remedy. Nora had been developing feelings for Nick that were difficult to push aside. She let Nick take a seat by a newly made campfire, and sat beside him. He looked over with some curiosity of her close proximity. Nora locked eyes with him, gently caressed his cheek with one hand, and leaned in. She placed her lips on his, the intoxication of the tobacco still strong on his mouth. Nick didn’t stop her, but furthered the moment by reaching his metallic hand through her hair to press her into their kiss. The moment felt like an eternity had been shared between them. After parting lips, their eyes locked again. Whether it was shock, or some other emotion, they neither knew nor cared. What they wanted was more. More of that kiss, more of the spark, and more of each other. Unspoken words lingered between the inches separating their faces. Nora’s heart was dancing in her chest while Nicks internal systems began to pump coolant to combat his dangerously increasing temperatures. Another eternity passed before either made a move, frozen in the moment.   
Finally, Nora broke their trace and moved herself in position for another passionate lip lock. She stopped just shy of his mouth, her eyes searched for permission. She needed a sign that what she felt was shared and that Nick didn’t just play along in shock. Nick looked into her pleading gaze. He was processing this incogitable notion that she wanted to be romantically involved with him. He was just a damaged, vitiated synth that the Institute threw out with the trash. Nick couldn’t believe that this indescribably beautiful and brilliant woman before him would want to have any physical contact with him, especially with such a passionate glimmer in her eyes. He took her face into both of his hands, careful not to scratch her with the sharp edged metal of his right hand, and gave her a kiss that he hoped could only be received as adoring. Nora felt the raw emotion behind Nick’s lips. A rush of heat spread from her lips, down her spine, into her toes. Their lips danced together. Nora directed Nick’s left hand down her neck and onto her breasts. Nick, unsure of his own abilities, began to gently massage her breasts. He traced his right hand down to the dip of her lower back and pulled her closer into him. Nora felt a flash of heat between her legs and a primitive urge to rip off her clothes. She controlled herself to slowly begin removing her own clothing without breaking their embrace. Nick began to help her unstrap her protective leather pads on her shoulders while moving his lips to her neck. Nora found breathing difficult at the heat of Nick's breath on her skin, in sharp contrast to the cool night air. She let Nick take the lead at removing her armor and focused her attention to removing his overcoat and dress shirt. Nick had quickly removed everything but her vault suit, but stopped himself from his urge to unzip the tight blue suit that drove him to impure thoughts during their travels. The way it clung to her like a second skin drove him insane, but he wanted Nora to be the one to lead herself to full exposure. Nora looked to Nick as she unbuttoned his shirt, the yearning clear in her expression. Once Nick was free of his formal wear, Nora stood up and began to slowly unzip her vault suit. Nick took in every movement she made and every inch of skin that freed itself from her clothes. Now she was fully exposed to him. Nick was captivated by every curve of her body. He needed her. Nora felt the vulnerability of her position, but instead of embarrassment she found herself more aroused to share it with Nick. Nick stood himself to envelop her with his own body. With another feverish kiss, he began to help lower her onto her sleeping bag. Their bodies intertwined as Nick returned to her breasts. He caressed one while gingerly kissing the other. Nora took a sharp breath at the feeling of the moisture on her chest. She encouraged his actions by stroking his head down to the space between his shoulder blades. Nick stood nearly a foot taller than her. Nora took comfort and security in the size difference. Nick began to move past her chest to her stomach. Nora drowned in the overwhelming sensations that he brought out in her. Her sex ached for him. Nick took his time in Nora’s mid section, paying extra attention to the thin silver line indicative of the cesarean section she endured for Shawn. He thought of her as the strongest woman he knew, absolutely enthralled with her endurance and strength. Nora’s face was now entirely reddened by her hunger for Nick, and he took notice. He traced his hand down her thighs and relished in her shaking at the motion. Nick then slowly began to satisfy Nora with his fingers. She was overcome in the stimulation, her body clasped down on him. Nick let out a surprised gasp. Nora was engulfed in her climax and called Nick’s name. Nick’s body responded before he could think and passionately found her mouth. As they kissed, Nick couldn’t help but wonder what her sex would taste like now. He moved down and placed his head between her legs, lightly pushing her legs open against her tense spasms. Nick began to grace her outer lips with his tongue, pleased at the bittersweet flavor. Nora was overwhelmed with the sensitivity of herself, unable to move her hands or legs to encourage Nick further. She hadn’t experienced anything as pleasurable as this since the bombs fell. Nick continued the welcomed assault of his tongue until Nora, with shaking breath, asked him to take her fully. At that, Nick couldn’t hold back his need for her any longer and freed himself from his trousers. He wrapped an arm around her hips and lifted her enough to expose her opening. Nora placed her hands on his arm and arched her back with him. Nick slid himself in, both of them letting out a moan. He lowered his body onto Nora’s and began to move within her. Nora locked lips with him once again, both of them in pure ecstasy. They felt themselves become one. Nick picked up pace to match Nora’s rapid breathing. Nora moved against his groin, drawing out deep rumble from his throat. They embodied intimacy, finishing together in neck muffled moans. Nora took Nicks face in her hands, and planted a kiss on his forehead. The two of them collapsed together and drifted off to sleep. They were the only ones present in the moment, the Commonwealth melted in distance.


End file.
